


I think this is just gonna be Leopika one shots babey

by AnonsCat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #Hints of other ships but always Leopika, #Honestly I don't know what else to put, #I also take request/ideas (be sure to include a way to credit though!!), #I don't write smut so if you want something smut free I'm your guy, #Not good with tags but yeah, #There's many things, #This is mostly fluff, #Warnings and stuff are in the notes before the chapter, #We also have Leopika husbands, #and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonsCat/pseuds/AnonsCat
Summary: I'm gonna write some Leopika one shots here! Just some things I think of during the day usually. Be sure to look at the tags and notes in the beginning of chapters for more info!! Thanks!Also, until I've seen up to all of the arcs so far, multiple of these oneshots probably won't fit into the storyline all too much. (Though it's a fanfic, so it doesn't really matter, but I thought I'd mention it because I do like to try and keep things in a semi canon timeline.)
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 22





	1. Nighttime Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> ***This chapter contains spoilers for the Yorknew City Arc (and arcs before it)!!!! Please, If you don't want spoilers, don't read this chapter.***

It was 1am, Yorknew City. The flight that Kurapika and Melody were supposed to go on had been delayed for 6 hours, so Kurapika found himself walking along the water with Leorio, who decided to keep him company. Leorio’s flight wasn’t until 9am, so he had time to spare to help calm Kurapika down.

And Kurapika needed it really, he was a wreck. But Leorio wouldn’t tell him that. Kurapika already knew, he just chose to ignore it. He looked calm, but he was cold to the touch.

“Kurapika, why don’t you eat something? We can go to a restaurant… Or something. You have time before the plane arrives.”

“No, I’m not hungry. Thank you, though.”

Leorio sighed. Really?

He thought long and hard to think of something, anything, that would help Kurapika even in the slightest. He really needed to relax. He hadn’t slept much at all, and he was always working himself to the bone. When was the last time he ate? Before they went after Chrollo? He just had a drink then.

Maybe if Leorio got him to laugh.

Glancing over at Kurapika, he was barely paying attention. He made sure to watch where he was going, but the rest of his brain was completely lost in thought. He let his guard slip lower than usual.

The taller one stifled a laugh and a cheeky grin, placed his hand at the side of Kurapika’s head, and pushed.

It took Kurapika a second to realize what was going on, and he nearly lost his balance before grabbing onto Leorio’s collar and the nearby railing for support. He was utterly flustered and shocked out of his thoughts.

“What the hell?! Bastard! What was that for?!”

Leorio threw his head back and cackled.

But after a few punches in the arm, he suppressed his laughter. He refocused his attention to Kurapika, who crossed his arms and leaned against the railing. He was hiding his smile by looking down, but Leorio could tell he was happy, at least for a second.

“You’re so rude. How are you going to be a doctor if you bully your patients?” The blonde looked up as he said this, looking straight at Leorio.

This, however, nearly caught him off guard.

“So you’re one of my patients now? Alright, that’ll be a few million Jenny.”

“I thought you didn’t charge? Is this the friend fee? But, technically, I was one of your patients. You _did_ help me when I passed out. ...Thank you, by the way.”

Yikes. Not the way Leorio wanted it to go. He didn’t want to bring up what had happened and cause more problems. He just wanted to make Kurapika feel okay, and good, and… nice. For a bit, as long as he could. Leorio wanted to reassure him before he faced more of his issues that were piling up. He truly wished he could help with said issues, but he knew he just couldn’t. Maybe after med school. Or would it be too late? Leorio felt like he needed to hurry. But could he?

They stood there in silence for a while, then Leorio joined Kurapika on the railing, sitting on it to talk to him.

Leorio looked towards the moon. “You sure you don’t want to go somewhere to eat? I’ll pay.”

“No, really. You should save your money.”

“I don’t mind spending money if it’s to take care of a basic need.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Alright, I’ll drop it. Eat sometime though, ‘kay? When you’re hungry. Doc’s orders.”

“I don’t have to listen to you just because you tell me it’s ‘doc’s orders.’”

They went on bickering for a few more minutes, stealing glances at each other while they chilled on the metal railing.

Eventually, Leorio laughed too hard and fell back on the railing, which made Kurapika absolutely burst out laughing. Luckily, the water was a few meters away, so he didn’t fall in.

Through his laughter, Kurapika managed to ask, “Are you okay? Do you need help?” While covering his huge smile.

Leorio grumbled for a bit, complaining about his now bruised ass and arms, but the sound of the blonde’s laughter choked him up and killed his whole train of thought. It wasn’t often that Kurapika laughed, and Leorio had only experienced it a few times, and the same thing happened every time. His heart would race like crazy.

This was also the longest he had heard Kurapika laugh and hold a smile.

It was absolutely amazing. And it was just the thing Leorio wanted to make Kurapika feel better, just for a few moments at least.

“I’m sorry I- I don’t know why I’m laughing so hard- That broke me!!”

Leorio smirked and took Kurapika’s hand to hoist himself up, over the railing. His hand was so warm now.

Kurapika finally was able to halt his laughter and look Leorio in the face.

“You totally deserved that.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll push you over too if you keep laughing at my face.”

This only made Kurapika grin, and Leorio quickly turned away. Nope, he couldn’t keep eye contact for that long. He leaned back on the rail, looking at the direction of the water.

Now really wasn’t the time for Leorio to think about it, but his brain never seemed to listen to itself when it came to it. Did Kurapika like him the same way? No, were either of them even prepared for something like that? With everything going on now? Leorio wouldn’t want to burden Kurapika with another thing that kept him up at night if he told him, especially something stupid like this. It was just a dumb crush. Hell, he bet that he probably didn’t even like Kurapika, he just thought he did. But why would Leorio have reactions like that if he didn’t? His brain popped up with more questions by the second, and Leorio had to restrain himself from shaking his head in public. This wasn’t important, he needed to let it go. It ached, but nothing good would come of it. They couldn’t be together, not now, probably not ever. They both had their own situations going on and Leorio couldn’t add to the mess. The whole gang was a venn diagram of _mess._ Who knows what would happen?

But looking at Kurapika, he looked content looking at the sky in that moment. Pink dusted his cheeks from laughing, and maybe his cheeks hurt from smiling too. Maybe Leorio could ask something small.

“What’s your headspace like? What I mean is- how are you doing? Like actually?  
I- I don’t mean to sour the mood.”

The other closed his eyes. “Honestly? I’ve been tired most of the time. Full of rage all the time, and I don’t want that to fade away. But right now I’m okay, I think. It’s nice to be around you guys, not having to fight. But I’m always tense.”

Just what Leorio thought, what he knew. And yet he dared to speak anway.

“After this is all over, if we win, I want to tell you something. If it doesn’t fade by then.”

Kurapika turned towards Leorio.

“Oh? Why not tell me now?”

“I can’t tell you right now. You’ll have to wait.”

“Then make that ‘if’ a ‘when.’ I’m curious now.”


	2. Me and My Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Please note that I am currently only on the Chimera Ant arc, so if this is contradictory then uhh, sorry. It's a fanfiction though. I just wanna write about Leopika husbands.***

In a nice, cozy home in a small town lived a couple, 27 and 29 years old. Both were professional hunters, so they weren’t home too often, but they weren’t unknown in the town. One of them was also a doctor who swore to never charge money for his medical work, and he never did. They were engaged, and owned a brown golden retriever named Ami. They almost always brought Ami on their travels if they could.

Leorio Paladinight and Kurapika of the Kurta clan. Two skilled hunters in need of some rest.

And they were getting their well-deserved rest, sleeping in until 9am rather than their usual 7am, they just couldn’t seem to bring themselves out of bed that day.

Their most recent trip was tiring and anxiety inducing, but maybe that’s a story for another time. 

Ami was curled up by their legs while Leorio and Kurapika laid on their bed, which was extremely comfortable after sleeping on mostly trees and ground for a week. Their blanket had fallen onto the floor. Leorio had his head resting on Kurapika’s chest, and his arms wrapped around his waist. Kurapika’s one arm wrapped around Leorio’s shoulder, but his other rested on Leorio’s head. They felt at ease- peaceful.

Kurapika was the one who stirred first, which in turn woke all of them up. Ami started to stretch out to greet her owners, Leorio tightened his hold on Kurapika, and Kurapika opened his eyes. The sun coming from the window was warm and bright, but hurt his eyes. That’s fine, he’d just close them.

Leorio, however, was the first one to say anything.

“Good mornin’, ‘Pika.”

"Morning, Leorio.”

Leorio smiled sleepily at the sound of his name. Kurapika said it so gently and with care, it was something that really motivated him. Every day and every night, hearing that sound.

Ami came to say hello, wagging her tail and licking their faces. Roaring to go as ever, even though she was still tired, too. When the couple first got her, she reminded them so much of Gon and Killua.

“Do you think they’re doing well?” Kurapika asked, playing with the other’s hair a bit.

“‘Course they are.”

Ami left the room after a while, leaving them alone to go play with some toys.

The blonde one rubbed his eyes and managed to open them to look at the parasite of a cuddler attached to him. It felt good to be loved, though. 

He started to sit up, but the weight of Leorio just pulled him back down.

“We need to get up. We can’t stay here forever.”

“Mmm… Are you sure?”

Leorio knew exactly what he was doing. Kurapika knew that he knew. And yet he still let himself be pulled back into bed. No use fighting it at this point. Today was going to be a good day.

“Okay then, can I have a kiss? I mean if we’re going to lay here all day…”

He struggled to get up, but eventually Leorio sat upright and gave Kurapika the kiss he asked for, tucking his tangled hair behind his ears as he did. Kurapika had decided to grow it out, a few trims here and there. Leorio thought it suited him.

The kiss lasted for a good few seconds before Leorio flopped back into place, this time burying his head into Kurapika’s chest as he now laid on his side. Kurapika yawned.

“What d’you want for breakfast, ‘Pika?”

“I thought we were staying here the whole day?”

“Well, I’m hungry, so maybe not. Maybe breakfast in bed.”

Despite not wanting to move, Leorio pulled himself up, yawning. Kurapika did the same. 

Today was going to be a relaxing day.


	3. Meet Me at Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lots to say!  
> -I've finished the 2011 anime! Onto the manga!!  
> -**This is probably spoiler worthy, so if you haven't finished the anime and don't want spoilers, I wouldn't read it.**  
> -This is supposed to take place a few days after the Chairman Arc, and I haven't started the next arc after it so... I don't know what happens yet, but oh well it's a fanfiction ya know.  
> \- ****TW for alcohol in the beginning briefly, and brief mention of death (though no actual deaths)****
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for the kudos and hits! you guys are awesome. I really struggled in writing another chapter even though I have a list of prompts I made, but if you have any ideas I'd love the hear them! I'll of course credit you for the idea.

_ Meet me at the station Saturday, noon. _ _  
_ _  
_ It was 2am in Swardani City when Leorio got the text from Kurapika. It had been a few days since Gon’s recovery and the chairman election, and he had been staying in a hotel room by himself. He had been awake, getting a little tipsy while looking over his medical books, and honestly, hoping that Kurapika would respond to his messages any day now.    
  
And when he heard his phone buzz, he scrambled so quickly for it that he nearly spilled wine all over his books and the hotel bed. But he didn’t care too much about that, he cared about the message.   
  
It was vague and ominous, but it was enough for Leorio to spam question after question at Kurapika, who, like always at this point, left him with only the “read” icon. But Leorio’s heart was racing faster than it had been just drinking the wine, and he realized what this meant.   
  
He would get to see Kurapika.    
  
If this wasn’t some sort of trap.   
  
But it couldn’t be, right? Kurapika would never let someone else get a hold of his phone.   
  
Even filled with worry and a thousand other emotions, Leorio fell asleep soon after the text, surrounded by his medical books, his suit jacket being used as a blanket. Saturday, tomorrow. He would see Kurapika.   
  
  
Leorio nearly slept past noon. He hadn’t set an alarm before he fell asleep, but luckily he woke up with a start, wide awake in seconds, remembering the text.   
  
He quickly changed into a new set of clothes, deciding to roll up his sleeves and hold his jacket instead of put it on. He ran out of the hotel, making sure he locked the door of his room before sprinting to the train station.   
  
There was only one train station in Swardani. That had to be the one Kurapika was talking about.   
  
Adrenaline made Leorio’s heart beat faster and faster as he got closer to the train station. Kurapika was the only thing on his mind.   
  
_ 11:59 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 12:00 _ _  
_ _  
_ _ 12:01 _ _  
_ _  
_ He ran through the automated doors of the station, stopping abrupting to look around for the blonde. He had to be here somewhere, anywhere, he had to be here.   
  
Big, dark eyes met Leorio’s, and he choked out a sob before running over to him.   
  
Kurapika. It was him in the flesh, wasn’t it? It really was. It really, really was.   
  
Leorio let his things drop out of his hands and quickly hugged Kurapika hard, picking him up, spinning him around. He felt so cold and warm at the same time. Leorio had to stop himself from crying all over him.   
  
“Miss me?” Kurapika asked. He allowed himself to bury his head in Leorio’s shoulder, ignoring how Leorio was lifting him off the ground.   
  
“You’re a fucking idiot if you didn’t think I wouldn’t, you goddamn bastard. Why don’t you answer my texts? Why didn’t you call?? We’ve been so worried trying to get in contact with you- for all I know you could’ve been dead, bleeding all over the ground and- You skull is the thickest I’ve ever seen.” At this point, tears had made Leorio’s ranting almost incomprehensible.    
  
Kurapika smiled warmly, but it soon turned to sadness.   
  
“I’ve been busy. I’m sorry. Is Gon okay?”   
  
“He’s perfect.” Leorio sniffled. “He finally got to talk to his bastard of a dad a few days ago. You should’ve seen how happy he was. Ging didn’t look thrilled, but screw him ‘til the ends of the earth.”   
  
They swayed together for a few more seconds before Leorio realized that, hey, maybe he should put Kurapika down.    
  
He gently put the Kurta down and wiped his eyes, the embarrassment of putting on that show in public finally settling in. But he couldn’t help it.   
  
Kurapika brushed off his suit, which Leorio didn’t even realize he was wearing, and readjusted. It felt a little too big on him.   
  
Glancing back up at Leorio, he smiled, saying, “I missed you, too. I’ve missed everyone.”   
  
They looked at each other in silence, only breaking eye contact when Leorio looked away, flustered.    
  
“So, what was with the ominous message? Why did you come here, anyway?” Leorio would just change the subject.   
  
“Ah. Work related reasons. Plus, I wanted to see you all again. The message was a last minute thing before I got on the train.”   
  
The taller one nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that wasn’t all, but he wouldn’t pry if Kurapika didn’t want to talk about it.   
  
Kurapika had picked up both their things, bumping Leorio’s shoulder with his, nearly startling him. He had left one hand free, to grab Leorio’s, and he tugged him along. It was only after they had gotten out of the train station that Leorio realized that they were even touching, and that Kurapika was asking him to take out his phone and text Melody to meet up.


	4. Last Train Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This one's a longer one that I did instead of like... Important stuff. No worries!
> 
> -This is related to the first Leopika husband oneshot (chapter 2 I think)!  
> -**Contains spoilers of the anime, though not really big ones unless you're not past the Hunter Exam Arc. I'd say it's like spoilers for the Yorknew City Arc(?)**  
> -***TW for poker/gambling, brief mention of death, and the scarlet eyes, just in case. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read! I'll be sure to create more soft Leopika husband oneshots if you're here for those.***

“Leorio, someone’s here.”  
  
“Yeah, ‘Pika, I felt it.”  
  
The two were steadily making their way towards a town to stay for the night, with their dog Ami by their side. They both had started to feel a presence that wasn’t each others’, and stopped. They put their backs to each other.  
  
Leorio looked over at his partner.   
  
“Well, what d’you say, Sunshine? Kiss for good luck?”  
  
Kurapika rolled his eyes, but went on his tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek anyway.  
  
The bandits lurched toward them from the trees, but were cut short by being caught in a web of chains surrounding the hunters. It had been a set up to lure them in and give the blonde enough time to conjure the chains and let the tall one provide back up. The chains around them only got tighter as the couple looked every one of them in the face. The golden retriever growled, ready to pounce.  
  
Leorio spoke first.   
  
“Are there any more of you?” He stood tall, intimidating to the thieves. They all shook their heads.  
  
“We’ve been getting attacked a lot on this trip. Do you think they’re working for our target?”  
  
Before Leorio could give his opinion, he turned around and punched the ground with a fist full of Nen. It ended up hitting another one of the bandits who was free from the chains, running behind them, giving them a swift, hard, and painful uppercut. They passed out as soon as it hit.  
  
“Nah, if they really wanted to stop us they’d send higher trained assassins. But…”  
  
There was a dark look in his eyes as he turned towards the other bandits.  
  
“You guys lied.”  
  
Their changes were tightened.  
  
  
What ended up happening to the thieves was that they were scared shitless, and begged to be let go, and despite the look Leorio gave them, they were shown mercy. The couple wasn’t actually planning on killing any of them, and the glare Leorio gave them was just for a scare, but they were, however, sort of pissed off.  
  
It was true, they’d been attacked multiple times on their way to a city in Azia where they had found an owner of scarlet eyes, and Kurapika was determined to get them back. The owner worked on the cover of being a politician, but they had many guards and assassins to their disposal. But no one they had been attacked by worked for the politician, nor were very adequate at fighting.  
  
Something was off, but Leorio and Kurapika couldn’t figure out what.  
  
They arrived at the town, which was bustling with energy, unlike the little town they made their home in. Ami barked at strangers passing by while the couple looked for a hotel or inn that allowed pets.  
  
They were able to settle into a hotel room in an hour or so, sinking into the soft bed. Leorio laid his head on Kurapika’s stomach and let him play with his hair. Their dog squeaked a toy on the floor.  
  
“We haven’t even gotten dinner yet, don’t fall asleep, Lover.”  
  
_Lover._ Something Kurapika only called Leorio rarely, so rarely. But it felt like the truest thing in the world, like _yes, I do love you. I love you so much, you don’t even know. I am your Lover._ _  
__  
_ “I won’t.”  
  
  
Eventually, they got up to eat out at a restaurant, making sure that Ami would be fine alone for an hour or two. It wasn’t the fanciest out there, but the food tasted great.  
  
“I swear, if we get into a fight here of all places, I’ll lose my mind, ‘Pika.”  
  
“I don’t blame you. It really is troublesome. But we’re close to the pair of scarlet eyes, so if everything goes according to plan, we’ll get them with no problem. We can stay in Azia for a bit before heading back home.”  
  
Leorio hummed in agreement. Going home would be nice after all the shit that's already happened within the three days that had passed on this trip.  
  
They finished up their food and started to head back to the hotel, taking in the scenery of the town at dusk. Walking next to each other made them both feel safe and comfortable.  
  
As soon as they got back to the hotel, they changed into their sleepwear and laid in the bed with Ami at their feet, like always. Kurapika read a book while Leorio rested his chin on the other’s shoulder, reading along with him.  
  
They started to slip in and out of consciousness until Leorio got himself to sit upright and take the book from Kurapika’s hands.  
  
“It’s time for bed, Sunshine. Sleep with one eye open.”  
  
Kurapika chuckled sleepily. “You’re telling me?”  
  
  
They woke up to the sound of an alarm set on Leorio’s phone, set to a pop song he listened to often. Kurapika had become accustomed to it.  
  
Leorio got out of bed with a groan fitting for an old man in his late 60s, and stretched. The sun was still coming out a bit. In both the literal and metaphorical sense. Kurapika was struggling to get out of bed after how cozy he had been before the alarm went off. But he knew that they were busy, and that Leorio would drag his ass out of bed if he didn’t. His sleep schedule had become more relaxed since he stopped working for Nostrade.   
  
Kurapika stood up and stretched too, immediately heading to the bathroom before Leorio could spend hours in there. I mean, they would still barge in on each other anyway.  
  
After a quick morning routine, they got to work. They waited at the train station with Ami until the train arrived.   
  
An hour or so passed on the train, then it came to a stop.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake!”  
  
“What the hell is it this time?” Kurapika was starting to share Leorio’s irritability at their situations. This trip really wasn’t it for them.  
  
They moved towards the front of the train, then the unmistakable strong smell of some sort of sleeping gas filled their noses.  
Kurapika put his hand over Leorio’s mouth first. “Don’t breathe it in. Do we have anything to cover our faces or do we have to just hold our breaths?”  
  
“Nothing,” Leorio licked the blonde’s hand, making him remove it to wipe off the saliva. Kurapika cringed. “We’ll have to hold our breath.”  
  
“Okay. Put some cloth over your mouth just in case.”  
  
They both took in a deep breath of air before moving forwards, stepping over passed out bodies.   
  
_This is insufferable,_ Kurapika thought. _We thought this trip would be easy- we planned out everything._ _  
__  
_ Leorio knew exactly what his partner was thinking by the expression on his face, and he agreed.  
  
When they finally reached the conductors train cart, the door leaning to the controls was locked or barricaded. Kurapika invited Leorio to kick it open, and he did.  
  
The door had been tied close, and the original conductor was being held at knifepoint as a hostage to the felon.  
  
But with one punch from Leorio, everything was able to turn back to normal. They told the conductor to get the train moving again, and they dealt with the gassed people.  
  
“All the guys we’ve fought aren’t even Nen users. Do you think they just don’t know about Nen? Or do you think they think we’re weak enough to take out normally?” Kurapika asked Leorio while they opened the windows on the train, letting out the gas.  
  
He grunted. “If they think we’re weak they’d better check their facts. Guys a politician, he probably doesn’t know about Nen and just hires people he deems strong enough. I’ll bet the assassins know Nen, but they don’t want to throw out all of his security. But ‘Pika, none of the guys we fought have been related to the dude, I think our luck is just getting worse.”  
  
Kurapika sighed. Leorio was right.  
  
They went back to their seats, this time with the thug that stopped the train chained up across of them in their booth. Kurapika took the window seat, and Ami blocked the chained up man’s way out of the booth. What a good girl.  
  
Finally, they arrived at their stop. The city a pair of scarlet eyes was in.  
  
They dropped off their belongings and Ami at a hotel in the area, and got ready to go. They were going to barter their way to retrieving the eyes.  
  
  
They entered the event, searching for Melody. She was still working for Nostrade, and had helped them get into the party the politician was holding. She promised to meet Kurapika and Leorio there.  
  
Leorio wore a black suit with a blue tie, while Kurapika wore a similar suit with a red tie. A chain hung from Kurapika’s breast pocket, like a pocket watch.  
  
There, out of view, in the corner, was Melody, wearing a fancy dress and hat. She seemed to notice them at the same time they noticed her, and smiled.  
  
The two of them walked over to Melody, who looked excited to see them.  
  
“Kurapika! Leorio! I’m glad you guys were able to make it in. How are you guys planning to get the scarlet eyes? He…” Melody started, “Has them on display, Kurapika. You should know before you see them. It made me sick.”  
  
The Kurta went quiet for a moment, but thanked Melody for the warning. Leorio told Melody their plan.  
  
“We’re going to challenge him to a game, with groups of two. He’s a sucker for poker. ‘Pika and I’ll bet our lives if we lose, and he won’t be able to resist.”  
  
Melody gasped. “You guys can’t bet your lives! What if you lose??”  
  
“We won’t. If we do, well, we’ve escaped death plenty of times.” Leorio grinned like an idiot, leaning on Kurapika’s shoulder.  
  
Melody was concerned, but she couldn’t help but look at how perfect Leorio and Kurapika were together. Their heart beats would beat together, in a pattern. Kurapika, then Leorio, Kurapika, Leorio. They filled the silence for each other.   
  
She smiled, and let them do their thing.  
  
  
“...That’s another win for our team. Are you ready to stop?” Leorio smiled impishly.  
  
Guests had gathered around the table to watch the four of them play poker, and so far, Team Leokura had been winning. The politician was sweating bullets, furious but at a loss. But his will was strong, and he wouldn’t accept a loss, even after five games.  
  
In all honesty, Leorio wasn’t using any special tricks to win, not even Nen. He was just a swindler and knew all the tricks in the game. Everything the politician and his game partner (his wife) tried, he was able to bypass. Kurapika just watched, as he wasn’t a fan of poker, and Leorio was fine on his own.  
  
“Alright! I give in! Take the red eyes! Just leave and don’t come back!” The man cried. His wife patted his back.  
  
But as soon as he finished, the lights went out. The guests made a commotion, and Leorio grabbed onto Kurapika, finding his hand. Attendees started to take out their phones for light, but none of them turned on.  
  
Leorio felt something sharp at the nape of his neck. Bracelets and jewels jingled, and Leorio had a realization.  
  
The politician’s wife was the Nen user. She was part of the trained assassins.  
  
What she had pointed at the back of his neck- it was a piece of glass. But he hadn’t heard anything shatter?  
  
Kurapika noticed the sharp object at Leorio’s neck too. He had caught a glimpse of it reflecting the light from outside. The woman was likely a conjurer like him, conjuring mirrors, or broken mirrors.  
  
Over the commotion of the party guests’ panic, Kurapika took Leorio’s hand and used his finger to trace it out.  
  
_Mirror. Conjurer, likely._ _  
__  
_ It was hard to see with such little light, but Leorio swallowed. He understood, but didn’t want to move his head in fear of glass being driven into his throat.   
  
Kurapika could hear the faintest whisper from the hostess, but it was Leorio who it was meant for.  
  
“If you move, I’ll kill you. If you speak, I’ll kill you. Leave without taking my husband's precious collectables. If you don’t, I’ll cut you down, right here.”  
  
Kurapika felt the rage burn inside him when he heard his clan’s eyes being referred to as a collectable. But all he could do was take a deep breath in and out and not move. Yet.  
  
Leorio wanted to do a Nen punch so bad, but he couldn’t tell how fast the Nen user’s reflexes were. If she was faster than him then he was screwed.  
  
The chains Kurapika conjured pulled the politician's wife back rapidly, wrapping around her whole body and throwing her into the wall. The lights came back on just in time for the guest to see their hostess slumped over, surrounded by mirror fragments.  
  
She wasn’t dead or hurt majorly, but she was passed out. Leorio and Kurapika stood up and brushed themselves off, and Kurapika made sure to check the back of Leorio’s neck just in case.  
  
“You might want to help your wife, Sir,” Leorio told the politician, who was flabbergasted at all things happening around him, and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the woman. “She’ll be fine, but we’re taking the eyes because we won.”  
  
The man just nodded and scurried over to his wife.  
  
  
Melody was waiting for them outside.  
  
“I left when the lights came back on. You guys really are something. Thanks for relying on me to help,” she said to them. “And Kurapika, please give my respects to your clan.”  
  
Kurapika just nodded. Melody and Leorio knew to give him his space.  
  
“Thanks for all your help, Mel. See you soon. I’ll make sure Kurapika’s alright.” Leorio wrapped his arm around Kurapika and waved goodbye.  
  
“I’m sure you will, I have faith in you.”


	5. Has the Adventure Truly Ended? Or Are We Resting for Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -**I wouldn't say there's major spoilers, but there might be a few things here and there- I wrote this while reading the Succession Arc, and it's meant to take place sometime after.**  
> -***TW for mention of the Kurta Clan massacre if that makes you uncomfortable!***
> 
> I also suggest listening to Mitski while reading, specifically Pink in the Night and I Will. (And just in general, Mitski is such a great artist.)

It was just starting to become sunrise at Whale Island. It felt like everything was really and truly over. Leorio and Kurapika were sitting outside on the hill, while Gon, Alluka, and Killua were inside the house with his aunt and great-grandmother.    
  
“Whale Island is a beautiful place.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
There was minimal conversation between the two. It was uncomfortable for both of them.   
  
“I-”   
  
“So-”   
  
They started to speak at the same time, both wanting to say  _ something, _ but they cut themselves off when they heard the other speak.   
  
“You first, Leorio.”   
  
“No, you can go first,” he insisted.    
  
Kurapika sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn’t going to be easy for him to do.   
  
He made no eye contact when he spoke, looking out at the sky.   
  
“It’s been a long time. Since, well, many things. Since my clan members’ deaths, since the Hunter Exam, since  _ passing  _ the exam. And since meeting you guys. Things I never thought would happen, things I never wanted to happen. Really, it’s so strange to me.”   
  
Leorio felt himself start to go tense. But he continued to listen.   
  
“I guess I should stop stalling. I think I should admit that I had become so afraid to love and be loved, and maybe I still am, a little bit. I didn’t want to rely on others in case I let them get hurt or hurt them myself, and I feared that if they helped me that I would never be able to repay them. Since the massacre of my clan, I’ve felt full of rage that I will  _ never  _ let go of, but I became harsher and built up walls that I didn’t want anyone to take down. It felt like I was in a building with no doors or windows, I couldn’t go in or out, and no one could go in either. I thought that was for the best, and maybe it did help in some situations.”   
  
Leorio was now looking over at Kurapika, analyzing his features as he stayed nearly perfectly still. Thin, blonde hair fluttered and framed his face, sort of unkempt from staying up all night. He usually wore a small bit of eyeliner, but he must’ve wiped it off at some point.    
  
The Kurta continued. “When I met you guys, I wasn’t planning on sticking around, but you all seemed to drag me along and make my laugh and smile, no matter how I tried to hold it back. I was really upset with myself for letting myself grow so close, and attempted to shut you all out again and again, which just made me more frustrated. I thought about blocking your numbers, but I couldn’t bring myself to, not after everything. I’m really thankful for you guys, and everyone I’ve met so far through this.”   
  
Kurapika’s eyes shone fondly. His contacts were out, showing the real color of his eyes- a deep brown. Leorio was holding his breath, waiting for him to say more.   
  
“I was feeling numb. I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw back- a coward who didn’t know a single thing. Every option I went over felt wrong, and I stood there, stranded. And that was when I realized that I had an utter phobia of the mere thought of caring for someone. I realized that the relationships I had, have, and will have, mean everything to me. I mean, that’s why I’m here, isn’t it? Why I’ve sacrificed so much? Not only rage, but love, was keeping me going; the love I experienced for my clan  _ made  _ my rage, I owe it to that.”   
  
He tucked a wisp of hair behind his ear. Kurapika’s earrings dangled on his ears, swinging back and forth in the wind. The jewels at the end of the chain reflected the light from the sun.   
  
“And, now, I think I’m ready to say, now I know, I love you all. I love Killua and Gon, and so many more people I’ve met throughout the years, I love them. And, I love you too, Leorio. In a strange and different way.”   
  
Kurapika turned to look at Leorio to see his reaction, but he only looked away.   
  
It was Kurapika’s turn to study Leorio’s features. A strong jawline with fuzzy sideburns, dark hair and dark eyes that complemented each other. He put a lot of care into his appearance.    
  
But Leorio couldn’t think of anything to say other than  _ wow.  _ Kurapika just poured his heart out to him and yet he was speechless.   
  
Kurapika let Leorio think for a few minutes before he added, “Sorry. That was a lot. A lot of ‘maybes.’ You don’t have to give a response, but I thought I’d speak it out loud.”   
  
Leorio shook his head, but still said nothing. He brought his hand to his chin, thinking hard, but nothing sounded right. Still, he tried.   
  
“I-” He frowned. “Well- We-” Leorio let out a frustrated noise.   
  
Finally, he settled on saying, “Yes! Really??”   
  
Kurapika let out a small laugh. “What do you mean?”   
  
“To be honest, I don’t know.”   
  
They sat in more silence, looking at the sun getting higher and higher in the sky.   
  
“Do you… Want to try it? Like, a relationship like that?”   
  
_ ‘In a strange and different way.’  _ Kurapika had told him. It made Leorio’s heart pound.   
  
“If you want to as well, I think I would, yes.”   
  
“Yeah. A million times, yes.”   
  
Kurapika moved closer to Leorio, and grabbed his face lightly, fingers on his jawline. He turned Leorio’s head slightly to the side, and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. He almost immediately stood up and said:   
  
“I’m going back inside.”


End file.
